


Just To Prevent Frostbite

by AwokenMonster



Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: Cliche Plot, M/M, Sarcastic Brad, but it's cute, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: Matt's freezing and Neil's got really warm hands.orBrad's a third wheel and it's getting kinda awkwardRated T for swearingimplied Matt/Neil





	Just To Prevent Frostbite

**Author's Note:**

> Monster: Hi guys! I want to thank Artio for the continued support of posting 3DG fics and offering information to a lazy new guy like me. I like this fic better than the previous one because it doesn't require me to look up what 3DG was like in the year 2000 since it's present day. This one was inspired by Matt's IG post of 'Neil and Brad laughing at the cold' but Matt honestly looked really uncomfortable and cold so yeah... there's where "Matt's freezing but Neil's warm" came from. Enjoy!

“Cold cold cold”, Matt chanted, pacing back and forth with his hands in his pocket in front of the hotel. The singer deeply regretted leaving his gloves and warm coat at home. It had snowed overnight for fuck’s sake.

 _It’s gonna be sunny and warm_ , they said, _no need for warm clothes like that_ , they said. He scoffed and kicked against a lump of snow with his boot. Fuck them. He would’ve been fine with just the thin coat but he’d been jumping to keep himself warm and slipped on the ice, fucking fell flat on his back. Brad and Neil had laughed their asses off but now Matt was freezing with the snowflakes soaking into his clothes. His back was cold as fuck! “Barry needs to hurry the fuck up.”

“The elevator’s broken”, Brad commented, legs dangling from the ledge he and Neil were sitting on. He didn’t seem fazed by the snow at all, breath leaving his mouth in tiny clouds.

Matt halted in his pace to turn to him. “So?”

“You think he’s gonna run the stairs to the room? I know I wouldn’t. Not for your freezing asses”, Brad huffed, nodding to Matt and Neil. “Hell, I’d probably walk as slow as possible to screw you guys over.”

Matt groaned and Neil shook his head. “You’re an ass, Brad.”

“Not a freezing ass like Matt though”, the bassist grinned, earning a chuckle from the drummer and a good-natured glare from the singer. Matt resumed the pacing until Neil put a gloveless hand on his elbow. “Why don’t you just sit?”

“Because the surface is fucking ice cold and I’d like to make sure I don’t have to peel my butt off it.”

“It gets warmer after a bit”, Neil muttered. Matt shrugged but stared at the hand on his arm. Neil was never cold, never needed anything to keep them warm and the heat was seeping through his clothes. “Jesus, your hand’s burning up.”

The drummer got up with a smirk. “Come on. Give me your hand.”

Matt took a few steps closer, taking his hand out of his pocket with a distrusting look on his face. His fingers were pale and senseless. His fingers and toes always became numb right away in this weather. Neil covered the hand with both of his and watched the singer’s expression shift from reluctance to a happy hum. “So much better. You’re like a personal heater. Just gotta stick you to a wall and heat the room instead.”

“I’ve got a stapler. We can try when we get back”, Brad offered, putting his hands in his pockets.

The drummer looked at him mortified. “If you come near me with staples, I’ll duct tape you to your bed while you sleep.”

“Like you’ve got duct tape”, Brad scoffed but he didn’t trust that tiny hint of a smile on Neil’s face so he made a mental note to sleep cautiously tonight. He didn’t even share a room with the drummer but he was pretty sure Barry would just let him in for shits and giggles if he knew of the plan.

When Matt’s fingers regained their colour, he switched his hand for the other one, still shivering and keeping his head low, shoulders drawn up to preserve what was left of his body heat. The snow had definitely molten into his clothes by now and it was getting very uncomfortable. How was Neil not cold with his jacket unzipped and not even a fucking hat to keep his ears warm either. He shivered more at the idea of walking around like that.

The drummer made a thoughtful sound. “Come here.”

The singer’s expression was one of pure surprise when Neil wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer into a hug. He was nearly wrapped into his winter jacket like that. Matt wanted to say something but it was oddly cozy and it eased the discomfort of his wet clothes so he only sunk into the embrace. He kept his arms close to his chest as a barrier between them. His violent shivers ceased to slight trembles.

“Your back’s soaked”, Neil complained, chin on top of his head.

“Thanks, you too”, Matt muttered.

“But I didn’t even-….”

“Shut the fuck up, Neil”, the singer moaned. “My soaked clothes are the reason I’ve been cold all this time.”

Brad cleared his throat. “I swear, Neil, if you go ‘take them off’ now, I will not only staple you to the wall but I’ll hammer a nail into your genitals as well.”

“I didn’t even say it!” Neil complained, cheeks reddened but there was no telling if it was due the cold or because of what Brad said. Matt huddled closer, wrapped his arms around the drummer’s waist underneath his jacket. “We’ll just have to duct tape his mouth shut too.”

“So much hostility”, Neil teased but Matt attempted at a shrug. “It’s how siblings express their love for each other.”

Brad laughed. “Exactly.”

The drummer hummed in response and rubbed the wet patch on Matt’s back to get it to dry faster.

“I’m getting uncomfortable with you two right now. Like, I’m ok with you two getting together or whatever but just not in my face”, Brad groaned. “Third wheeling too much like this.”

Matt jumped away from Neil like he’d been burnt, slipped on the ice and nearly fell again with an undignified yelp but he managed to stay upright, arms spread to stay balanced.

“I’m happy you acknowledge my chances with him”, Neil smirked, settling down on the ledge again. The singer blinked. “Your what now with who now?”

“Nothing of your interest”, Brad assured him, hunched to keep himself warm. He was starting to feel the cold as well now with the time they had already spent in the wind. He growled under his breath. “God, Barry, how long does it fucking take to retrieve your phone?!”

Matt sighed and eventually sat down on the ledge as well. As expected it already made his ass stick to the bricks. The shivers crept over his spine again so he grumbled. “In this amount of time, I could’ve gone with him to switch clothes and be back already.”

Neil took his hand out of his pocket and put his arm around Matt’s waist, pulling him against his side with a sigh. The singer looked up at him but the drummer only shrugged so Matt relaxed and enjoyed his personal heater.

Brad was all too eager to get up when Barry, at last, showed up. He was sliding over the ice, nearing them slowly but carefully.

“What the fuck took you so long? I mean. The stairs I get but seriously? Were you charging your phone to full battery while you were there?!” the bassist complained.

Barry had a sheepish look on his face. “I couldn’t find it at first.”

“Stolen?” Matt asked.

“Left it on the toilet?” Neil added. “Happens to me all the fucking time.”

The guitarist shook his head. “Nope, it was in my back pocket…”

“So I sat through the torture of these two for no good reason?” Brad asked, pointing at Neil and Matt. Barry gazed at them and noticed their proximity. “Huh? What-…”

“Don’t even ask”, Brad replied before he could ask. “I’d rather remain in the dark about whatever’s going on right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel.
> 
> I kinda tried to hint at Neil wanting to make a move on Matt and Brad knowing about it cause I pictured Neil going "Is it okay if I try to date your brother?" before this fic ever took place.


End file.
